


Shape Of Love

by Tofu233



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu233/pseuds/Tofu233
Summary: LOFTER旧文搬运，写于一期刚结束时《Shape Of You》完结后的小甜番外【游了】
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken





	1. 绝赞同居

**Author's Note:**

> ★了见设定为博士造的拥有肉体，意识为最高级AI的人类后继种
> 
> ☆OOC对话流段子合集，会吐槽会偶尔皮一下的领导，男友力爆棚超帅的作哥
> 
> ★写于一期完结时，仁弟弟的性格写时瞎奶的

汉诺塔事件结束三天后，一切回归平静。但为了躲避SOL的追查，了见不得不搬离自家的著名景区山顶别墅。他与三骑士和亡灵取得了联系，表示自己需要冷静一段时间好好筹划下一步的计划。这其实只是他没做好准备用用真正的身份面对曾经的同伴的借口，即使三骑士可能早就知道一切。

他清点了一下手头的活动资金，打算伪造身份到另一个能方便看到星光大道的地方租个房子暂住一段时间。

这时刚好放学还提着书包的高中生出现在面前并提出了共同居住的邀约。

在他数三点之前拒绝，在他数三点之前拒绝。 

了见在脑内疯狂运算，但他刚说了“谢谢”，转折的关联词还没出口。伊格尼斯就开始甩锅，”因为你之前强行占据Playmaker大人的身体，他现在每晚都作噩梦。别想不负责任就跑啊。虽然他以前也经常做噩梦，现在加剧得更严重了。再说了，以前和现在作噩梦的元凶都是你……“

”闭嘴。“藤木游作打断了Ai的滔滔不绝，诚恳地再次邀请，“我希望尽所能地帮到你。我承诺过给你归处。”

受不了高中生狗狗眼攻击的鸿上了见在对方没数三点的情况下就屈服答应了，但他第一天晚上就后悔了。伊格尼斯说得对，他有安抚对方做噩梦的责任，不过当人形抱枕太难受了。他被双手双脚紧抱着快要窒息，而人形章鱼被困在梦魇中，痛苦地嚷着不要走，不要开游轮走。

“乖，乖，我哪都不去。放松，手松开点。”不断顺毛的了见在缺氧中逐渐产生在撸狗的错觉。

第二天一早，基本没睡的了见第一时间在网上订购了一张床，备注了当天送达的加急。

在游作去上学后，伊格尼斯因嘲笑他有钱少爷脾性，这么大了还认床而被静音扔到了杂物间。补眠了大半天，恢复了状态的他心情大好地一边准备晚饭，一边等待快递。

傍晚时分，和放学回家的藤木游作同时到达的却是一张双人床。

了见再次确认了订单，礼貌地微笑感谢了快递员，转身笑得像刚盖好圣防放射器一样进了杂物间。


	2. Best of ……？

鸿上了见为草薙翔一当了一下午热狗车帮工后，提出了去探望草薙仁的请求。

草薙先生有所顾虑地犹豫良久，最终，了见在他和游作的陪同下站到了草薙弟弟的房门口。

了见轻轻地敲了两下门，里面并没有任何回应。

沉默是今夜的尴尬。

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”鸿上了见的声音响起，但他本人却一脸惊恐地望着另外两人猛烈摇头。然后，三人将目光锁定在Ai身上，果断地把它静音。

“咳咳，”草薙翔一在关键时候又一次承担起年长者的责任，“仁，有个……额……比较特别的人”他衡量着了见的定位，“想来和你说说话。如果……如果你不想听，你敲下门，我就把他带走。”并努力保护弟弟。

“仁，我是当年制造LOST事件的相关者，”将耳朵贴着门的了见听到了里面微弱的声响，确定对方听得到后他继续说，“当年的事情给你造成了极大的伤害，我向你道歉。虽然我也知道道歉不能弥补你所失去的。但希望你能听我说，你能听进去一句就好。”他握紧了拳，掩盖手在颤抖的事实。

身后的游作猜到他想说，想阻止，但草薙哥眼神示意让他继续。

这必须由他完成，这也是他们都所必须面对的。

“LOST事件的主谋者已经去世了。”他发现自己控制不了声音的颤抖，“相关的组织也已经解散了。”

“再也没有人能伤害到你，一切都结束了，”游作走上前帮了见的同时也是帮自己继续说，他要将这份面对生活的勇气传达，“不会再有任何人能将我们从家人身边带走，我们也不会再被强迫进行决斗。我已经从痛苦与孤独的地狱走出，你也可以摆脱恐惧的监禁，走上新的人生道路的。虽然迈出第一步很困难，但我和草薙哥都会……“

房内传出的巨大声响打断了他的话。

草薙翔一摇头示意两人先行离开。之后，他对着紧闭的房门补充了最后一句。

“哥哥和游作会一直支持你的。”

了见和游作并肩走在回家的路上。

“那孩子是六个小孩中最善良的，”了见提取了原初的记忆数据，“他以为自己是和其他小孩进行决斗，如果自己赢了，对方就要挨饿。所以他吃上一顿后会故意输掉下一场的决斗，就算有时他会连续输掉好几场，但他还是一直这样做。”

游作有些惊讶但并不意外。毕竟草薙哥是善良到可以在额头凿上”好人“的人，只是他没想到仁能在那种情况下还为其他人着想。

“Specter是最拼命的，结束了一场决斗又马上开始下一场，好像只有决斗才能给他带来人生意义。“

“最爱哭的是其中一个小女孩，连续哭上好几个小时，决斗的时候也停不下来。“

“那我呢？“游作停下来问，”我在你的印象中是最怎样的？“

了见对视着游作思考了片刻，今夜第一次笑了。

“你的胜率最低，所以是最笨的吧。”但也是最坚强的，在被囚禁的期间一次都没有哭过，听到自己的话后就一直数着三点坚持着。了见没有将后半句说出口，朝着家的方向继续前行。

游作也笑着跟上，“那证明我是成长得最快的，我已经打赢你两次了。”

“呵，真狂妄。现在的我身处的可不是你能达到的领域。”

“回去试试不就有结果了。”

两人同时加快了脚步。


	3. 最爱的模样

藤木游作上学期间，鸿上了见不得不和伊格尼斯共处一室的。

了见认为伊格尼斯为了之前的事在报复自己，一次又一次地测试自己发怒的阀值。

但以电子界其他同伴的名誉发誓，Ai只是因为无聊加剧了话唠。

今天他们的斗争又开始了。

“我觉得你对Playmaker大人有意见。”Ai叉着腰在决斗盘中晃动。

“我对他没任何意见，除了他有事没事就数三点烦到我的时候。”

Ai双手上举，“那为什么你对别人都是温和友善乖宝宝，对他就特别皮？”边说边将自己抠成一个心型暗示对方回答的方向。

“他在上次决斗的时候不是说了吗，他没有任何同伴，“了见选择性无视了Ai委屈地指着自己的动作，“在我面前能展示自己的软弱和痛苦。所以我想，在他面前的话，也许能稍微放松肩负的责任，过得轻松一点。”

“这算什么啊！情绪变化还限定对象，真难想象你们之前还势不两立的。‘我可不是什么善人’‘坠入深不见底的绝望吧‘”Ai声情并茂地演绎着了见说过的话。

但它只念了两句就被捏住了。

“IGN00006。”

“到！”要是平时它一定会激烈反驳我现在有很好的名字叫Ai，但了见的诡异的笑容让它只能顺从。对方的权限可比自己高得多。

“要模仿就模仿高难度的，你说对不对。”

于是，游作回家时看到了诡异得不科学的一幕。

鸿上了见坐在地板上，笑得特别温柔地摸着同样在地板上坐着的6岁的“自己”的头。仔细看会发现，这个自己的身影带着投影影像的质感，脚下正是自己的决斗盘。

原来是Ai啊。

虽然很科学，但太恶趣味了。

“其实你可以把它静音扔到角落的。”游作走过去拿起决斗盘，试图把它调回原状。但Ai的影像除了被他以拧着一只脚的姿态倒悬在半空外，毫无实质性变化。

了见见状伸手想戳戳倒吊着的脸，但手指直接穿过了投影。他有些失望了，“果然比不上父亲的技术。重塑形象后的投影稳定性太差了，远不如之前讨人厌的样子稳定。”

“你刚刚强迫人家喊‘鸿上哥哥‘的时候明明说很不错很可爱的！”

看着幼小的“自己“在空中拼命挣扎的游作有点受不了这展开了。

“可爱是挺可爱的，但是真人回来了就不好玩了。”了见在手腕决斗盘投影出的键盘上捣弄了一下，Ai恢复成原本的模样。

游作也执行了自己说过的话，将Ai静音放到角落。

心理不适感减缓后的游作正坐在对方面前，严肃地开口，“所以，比起现在，你更喜欢小时候的我？“

面对对面严肃的模样，了见也摆正了坐姿，“那我也问你，比起现在，你更希望我是8岁时候的样子？”

双方陷入了可怕的沉默。

了见抢在游作开始三点论述前，调整了发声系统，用尚未变声前的声音继续进攻，“思考三件事，为了活下去的三件事、为了能回去的三件事、打倒敌人的三件事。谢谢你一直记得我，游作。你更希望我是这种存在形式吧。“

记忆中最温暖的部分被激活，曾经无数次在过去和梦里，甚至在复仇之路上激励过自己的声音再一次在耳边响起。

刹那的美好让游作陷入了恍惚之中。

而了见看到的则是对方眼中的动摇。

“既然这样，就给你机会好了。“了见调整了手腕上的决斗盘，”IGN00000启动最高权限，模拟人格修改。”

在游作还没反应过来的时候，了见的双瞳失去了神采，无质感的电子声从决斗盘中响起，“申请确认，请提出修改命令。”

藤木游作瞬间陷入了人生的重大抉择，事情发展得过于迅速，他完全不敢相信眼前发生的是真的。

于是他保守地试探了一下，“Revolver模式？”

“指令确认完成。” Revolver猛然站立，一手挡着自己的脸，一手伸出屈着尾指和无名指向他比着三，“不错的选择，Playmaker，来进行我们了结因缘的决斗吧。”

“STOP！重新修正！”

Revolver瞬间跌坐回地板上，无质感的电子声再一次从他手上的决斗盘响起，“二次修正申请确认，请提出修改命令。”

居然来真的！

为什么要把选择权交给我！

你就不怕我把你整成Blue Angle那样的网络idol吗！

面部表情维持着风平浪静的游作在内心波涛汹涌了一阵。

他看着对方的脸，毫无生气的俊美显得特别不真实。曾经的记忆一幕幕在脑中重演，那个鼓励自己持续给予自己勇气的人、那个实力不凡能让自己享受决斗的快乐的人、那个白天和他打闹闲聊夜里会帮助他驱走梦魇的人，所有的一切都重合在一起。

这根本就不是一道选择题。

那个在幼时鼓励自己，给及希望与勇气的人。

那个在决斗中势均力敌，逼出自己全部才能的人。

那个与自己命运纠缠、能够互相展现内心最深处的人。

所有的答案都指向同一个方向。

“选择，鸿上了见。”

只要是你，就足够了。

“ 选择超时，请输入生物信息以确认选择人——藤木游作身份。”

了见手腕上的决斗盘投影出录入指纹的界面。

你对我是不是信任过头了，这样想着的游作无视了界面，直接吻上了对方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 指纹和唾液都能实现生物信息录入（笑


End file.
